


Crashing A Party and Other Fun Things Spies Do

by laurelea_f



Series: ateez are spies [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Assassination, Car Chases, M/M, Minor Violence, hongjoong is the leader of their agency, woosan go on a mission looking hot, yeosang is their tech agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelea_f/pseuds/laurelea_f
Summary: San idly swirled the glass of champagne in his hand. He supposed underage drinking was illegal, but this really was inconsequential compared to everything else he had done under his organization.Really, if the organization ever got on the wrong side of the government, each of its members would be serving some variation of an extremely lengthy sentence in jail.Besides, Seonghwa never let the rookies drink back at headquarters, and a little champagne on mission couldn’t hurt.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: ateez are spies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is that episode with the "we all dress up fancy to go a fancy party but shit happens and uh oh we have to fight in black tie while looking hot" trope
> 
> im a sucker for woosan so here's them being all badass in an agent au 
> 
> please enjoy!!!

San idly swirled the glass of champagne in his hand. He supposed underage drinking was illegal, but this really was inconsequential compared to everything else he had done under his organization. Really, if the organization ever got on the wrong side of the government, each of its members would be serving some variation of an extremely lengthy sentence in jail. Besides, Seonghwa never let the rookies drink back at headquarters, and a little champagne on mission couldn’t hurt. 

Looking up, he scanned the scene in Senator Han’s penthouse ballroom, where political and social higher-ups milled about in tuxes and evening gowns.

His eyes briefly met Wooyoung’s across the room, who shamelessly winked at him. San rolled his eyes. Wooyoung was currently occupied by trying to chat up the younger women at the party. In a tailored suit, San knew Wooyoung looked good, but to San it felt more like seeing a little boy play dress up. He had also donned a black wig, because Hongjoong had decided back when they were briefed that Wooyoung’s regular lilac hair would be too conspicuous on a mission.

Wooyoung had positioned himself near a sleazy-looking man in a cream suit. The man exuded a sort of lazy confidence, but San saw that dangerous, razor-sharp edge to his eyes he had learned to recognize in targets. Because that was what this man was, a target – well, Wooyoung’s target. San’s assignment, on the other hand, lay further in Han’s vast apartment, in his private office secluded from the throng of tonight’s party guests. 

“I’m in the security system,” Yeosang’s voice, from one of the mission coordinating rooms back at headquarters, sounded in San’s earpiece. “San, whenever you’re ready.” 

Surveying the ballroom one more time, San wondered what kind of person would have high-tech security in their own apartment. You either had to be really rich or really shady, and based on the briefing, Han was leaning towards the shady side.

Despite being a senator popular with the masses, government intelligence had been watching him for years. They knew that he had secretly been laundering money and getting involved in all kinds of illegal activities like the drug business. To add to this long list, Han had funded the man responsible for the bombing last week. And that man was standing in the middle of tonight’s party dressed in a cream suit with a flute champagne in his hand.

The problem was, the government had no hard evidence, only probable cause and statements from informants, and it had been difficult for them to take any fully legal action against Han or the bomber despite their crimes. And so this was where San’s organization came in, operating in that gray area they worked in on the regular.

San moved past the groups of guests and out of the ballroom, smiling at the staff member stationed at the door under the pretense of heading to the men’s room. Now that Yeosang had control over the apartment’s security cameras, San only had to get past the staff, and they were expecting politicians and socialites, not an infiltration agent that specialized in stealth. And the rest of the apartment was dark, so that helped, too.

He slipped through the corridors, taking turns according to the floor plan he had memorized. He got to the office with no issues – it was a little insulting, really, how Han hadn’t even bothered to try to keep out people like him. A staff member had been walking towards the ballroom once, but San had easily stepped into the shadows of a doorway to avoid detection. 

After pulling on the gloves specially made for him, he took out the little gadget Mingi had made from his jacket pocket. He slid the device into the lock of the office door, and it only took a few seconds for the mechanism to give a satisfying soft click. Easing the door open soundlessly, he slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. He knew he should lock it again to be thorough, and he knew Hongjoong would nag about this, but it was such a hassle and this job would be quick – in and out, right?

Han was the type of rich man to show off his wealth just for the sake of it, and the interior design of his expansive office was no exception: mahogany-paneled walls, floor-to-ceiling bookshelves and windows, plush couches, and at the center of it all, a heavy oak desk topped with a beautiful computer system. And that was San’s target tonight.

While he wasn’t a trained hacker, he was able to get into Han’s files without much trouble and was soon watching the progress bars of downloading data zip across the screen. Whether he liked it or not, Han’s crimes were going to see the light of day.

Yeosang had taught San the basics of hacking and he’d heard Mingi rant about different computers and systems, so he knew a thing or two about tech. He didn’t mind it, but it was nothing like stealth, what he specialized in. He loved stealth missions, the thrill almost like knowing a big secret other people didn’t, but way better. It was an irreplaceable feeling.

Footsteps sounded outside the door. San stilled, straining his ears to try to determine who it was and where they were. The progress bars on the computer were still going, but they were nearing the end and the downloading was almost done. _Just a few more seconds, please, please._ He spared a glance at the door. Whoever was there was still outside, he could hear them. _Come on, come on._ Heart pounding, he willed the green bar to reach the end faster. That door could open any moment, because he had been too lazy to lock it. He was an idiot. 

San registered the creak of the door and his mind split: half of him had an eye on the door and its handle turning, the other half saw the download reach 100% and ripped the USB out of Han’s computer. In the same motion, he slid under the table, staying close to the shadows. 

A man entered the room, his heavy duty combat boots stepping into San’s view. Party guests and staff certainly didn’t wear combat boots, so who was he? Someone from a rival organization? A contract agent? Either way, he was bad news. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were going to kill him – Hongjoong for jeopardizing the mission, and Seonghwa for possibly getting himself killed in the process.

The man appeared to survey the room before his combat boots began to stomp towards the desk. San really hoped he would leave soon. He needed to get out of here, and a fight would just make things difficult. He would probably have to kill the man, and the whole situation would become very messy. The tapping of the keyboard came from above him, and he tried to gather his thoughts and form a plan of action. It would be problematic if the mystery man got ahold of Han’s files as well, and San wondered if he should just take him out now or wait and use the chaos that would ensue after Wooyoung made his move in the ballroom as cover. In the end, Wooyoung made his decision for him. 

“San, status update?” He cringed at the sudden noise that broke the silence of the office, praying that Wooyoung’s voice in his earpiece would not be audible to the man. “San?” _I’m busy, Wooyoung,_ he groaned inwardly. He needed to take care of this fast, before Wooyoung gave away his location and he lost the advantage of surprise. “San!” 

“Give me a moment!” Mustering all his strength, he swung his legs and kicked out at the man, using his momentum to slide out from under the desk and push himself up in his moment of unbalance. “I’ve run into a slight problem!”

“Well, hurry up then,” Wooyoung hissed, “the target’s about to leave the party, we’re going to miss our window.” 

San swore to himself. Hongjoong’s planning was perfect, too perfect. Everything had to be timed: San was to get out of the office the moment Wooyoung took out the target, using the confusion caused to get back to the ballroom, avoiding detection. The plan was extremely precise with no room for error, and San was currently engaged in a fight with a very big error wearing combat boots. 

Quickly gaging the man’s height, weight, and possible fighting styles, San kicked out again before he had fully regained his balance, raising his arms up to block. The man was much bigger and would be stronger than him, and any hits he landed would decrease San’s odds at winning. The man tried throwing a few punches, but staying light on his feet, San was able to dodge all of them, retaliating with a volley of his own strikes and kicks, managing to land a few of them because of his speed.

While throwing a palm strike aimed at the man’s chin, he tried to weigh his options. He had a knife he had brought for emergencies, but he had only expected to have to take someone out with it quietly, not engage in a close combat fight. _Besides, with his reach, he would have the advantage in close contact_ , San mused as he dropped down to avoid a punch, sweeping a leg out.

The man went in for a right hook combination and San took his first real hit square in the stomach, getting the wind knocked clean out of him. Staggering back, the man lashed out again and connected with San’s cheek, and he felt blood trickle down his face. This really was going too far. San just hoped he didn’t have a gun, because that was when things would get really messy. 

The man drew a gun. _Oh, fun._

_“San,_ ” Wooyoung’s restless mutter comes through his earpiece again, “really cutting it close this time, huh?”

“I’m working on it,” he hissed back, lunging forward to grab the man’s arm. The man struck his knee out and hit San’s leg, and he was sure it would leave a nasty bruise. He twisted his body while pulling on the gun, but the man was stronger than him and his struggle with the gun only allowed the man to land another punch. _At least he won’t be able to use the gun up close,_ San consoled himself.

He let go of the man’s gun arm and quickly crouched low to dodge another punch, but before the man could use the weapon San arced his leg up in a high kick, putting all his force into it and planting a palm on the floor to support himself. The gun clattered to the floor. Before he could react, San launched himself into the air, one leg aimed at the man’s chest and the other behind his knees, and brought him to the ground using his own weight.

To his credit, the man didn’t need time to recover and dived at San, but San rolled to the side and drew his knife from its sheath in the same motion. He twisted around so that he was kneeling behind the man, and struck out with his blade, quickly dispatching him. 

There was no time to catch his breath. San got up and dragged the body under Han’s desk. After the senator’s crimes were exposed, one more death in his office wouldn’t look too bad, right? The body count was already one too high for this mission, but he got the data he came for, and that was what mattered.

He patted his pocket to make sure the USB with the files was there, and sheathed his knife. He brought a hand up to his cheek and his glove came away red. It stung a little, but apart from that, he was fine. Oh, and his suit. At some point during the fight, the fabric at his side had ripped. It was a shame – it was a really nice suit that Mingi had picked out for him. Mingi was going to kill him. Well, he could get in line. 

San also picked up the rival agent’s gun and slid that into his pocket as well. He would give it to Yeosang or one of the techs to dust it for prints. That man was still an issue. San had no idea who he was, and other people getting into his organization’s business was not good news. How had the man even gotten into the party, anyways? Invitations were hard to get even as well-known politicians and social figures, and it was hell to get into a party when you were an agent trying to steal data and assassinate the host’s terrorist friend. And that reminded San of his partner waiting outside.

“Wooyoung, I’m good, ready to go.” 

“Took your sweet time.” He was basically whining, and San could almost see the little furrow between his brows, his annoyingly cute pout. 

“Yeah, yeah, just do your job.” Despite what he said, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Just a bit. 

Tugging his gloves off, he tried to wipe the blood on his cheek with them, then smoothed down his shirt. Even if he didn’t look fine, no one would notice in the chaos that Wooyoung was about to cause. As if on cue, the screaming started. 

San slipped out of the office back into the dark corridors, briskly walking towards the cacophony that had erupted in the ballroom. No one noticed him entering the room; all attention was focused on the man in the cream suit, sprawled limp on the floor with a patch of crimson blossoming across the pale fabric. San wove through the throng of party guests all pushing past each other, desperately trying to either get away from the racket or get a closer look. 

“Nice work,” he murmured into his comm. “Meet you downstairs?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woosan run into more problems but this time san does some sneaky shit and woo has a rifle pew pew  
> pls enjoy!!

“Soo…” Wooyoung drew out the word. “What happened up there?” His voice was completely different in real life to how it sounded over comms: smooth and sweet, with a bit of a raspy edge that reminded San of how dangerous he really was. It made San’s insides feel just a bit numb, like downing a glass of whiskey on the rocks on a hot day. Don’t tell Seonghwa that he knew what whiskey tasted like. 

San shook his head. “Tell you later.” He lowered his voice. "I’ve got a tail, maybe two. Woman in the trench coat, man in the dark blue suit.” San had noticed the woman immediately, she left her seat in the lobby the moment San stepped out of the elevator. The man had been more subtle, blending in with the guests fleeing the crime scene, so San couldn’t be sure. 

Wooyoung sent a quick glance over his shoulder and gave San a small nod. “We’ll take the long way to the car. Act natural.” 

San scoffed a little. As if he needed to be reminded. Still, he accepted the arm Wooyoung looped around his – it was that easy, unspoken closeness they’d gotten used to over the past year. To anyone else, they probably looked like a young couple instead of two deadly agents. 

They made their way down the street away from the apartment building, and San was aware of the man and woman following them. But who were they? Did they work with the man back in the office, or was there a third party involved? They increased their pace and so did the other pair. Wooyoung guided San around a building and they hurriedly crossed a street, turning towards an alley to the side of the road. It was dimly lit and secluded from the night life of the city, ideal for not being disturbed. 

“Well, well, well.” The man and woman stepped into the alley. “You have something we want, hm?” The woman’s voice was mocking, condescending, like she was talking to children. San supposed he and Wooyoung should be used to it by now considering their age, but he still felt a fiery knot at the back of his throat. The woman pulled out a gun from her coat. “Hand the files over and we’ll leave you kids alone."

Wooyoung gave a humorless laugh, drawing his own gun from the holster at his hip. “Don’t think so.”

This was clearly going to be a gunfight, and San did not have a gun. _I’m an idiot_. He’d just have to keep the man in the suit from using a weapon against him. Before the other side had a chance to react, San lunged at the man, slamming his elbow towards his throat. The man grabbed his arm and San twisted downwards, putting the momentum of his spin into a kick aimed at the man’s stomach. 

In his peripheral, San was aware of Wooyoung and the woman exchanging gunshots and engaging in a fight of their own. 

The man attacked with a flurry of punches, and San felt one of them hit his cheek again, a searing pain flaring where the man in the office had first struck him. San drew his knife and swiftly slashed out, using the motions of his blade to drive the man back. The man’s hand went to his hip for his gun, but San struck out again, followed by a back kick that knocked the weapon out of the man’s grasp.

He launched himself to the ground to recover the gun and San dived after it as well, but it must’ve been a feint because the moment San was on the ground, hand outstretched to grab the gun, the man twisted around him and, with force San hadn’t expected, gripped his arms together. The man freed one of his hands from holding him and locked it around San’s neck, pulling him down with a choke hold. San had been trained to fight against moves like this, but for a moment his mind blanked. Head spinning, he struggled against the man, clawing at his arms, but his vision was starting to blur. 

A gunshot rang out and the man’s hold immediately loosened. San grabbed his arm and wrenched it away from him, aiming a jab at the man’s throat. He quickly recovered the knife he had dropped during the tussle, and slashed out towards his neck. The man managed to roll away to dodge the blade, but it still caught his shoulder and he howled in pain. 

Scrambling to his feet, San glanced at Wooyoung and nodded his thanks. If his gunshot had come any later, he might’ve passed out. It would’ve been humiliating. Meeting his eyes, Wooyoung jerked his head in the direction of the alley’s walls. San furrowed his brow in question, but he saw the certainty in Wooyoung’s eyes. Wooyoung turned his attention back towards the woman and her gun, and San looked down at the man, staggering to stand with a hand pressed against his bleeding shoulder. 

San took a few steps back, and simply melted into the shadows cast against the walls of the alley.

“What the _hell._ ” The man whipped around a few times, lurching towards the wall of the alley where San had last stood. But it was too dark for him to see well, and San easily stepped away from him. 

Sure, it was hard as hell and could be tedious, requiring lots of staying still and being patient, but this was the little skill that had gotten San into the agency in the first place, the ability to simply disappear and remain undetected. It was moments like these on stealth missions that he felt the power, the thrill, like an electrified tingle down his spine. And the almost comically shocked and baffled look on the man’s face brought a little smile to San’s lips, too. 

It was the confusion occupying the man that finally allowed Wooyoung to take him out, one clean shot through the chest. Immediately returning to the woman, he dodged a bullet and retaliated with a shot of his own. 

“You little agency _freaks,_ ” she seethed, sliding behind a crate lying on the floor for cover. 

Wooyoung had positioned himself in a little niche in the alley wall, firing shot after shot at the woman, keeping close to the wall to protect himself from the bullets the woman returned. They appeared to have reached a deadlock, but San quickly saw what Wooyoung was doing: he had started aiming at the crate instead of the woman, and with each shot the flimsy crate was becoming worse and worse for cover. He was slowly forcing the woman to leave her position, driving her away so that her back would be facing San.

The corners of his lips tugged into a small smile. Wooyoung might be infuriating at times, but constantly getting assigned to missions together had its benefits. He knew what San needed. 

Keeping close to the wall, San slipped through the shadows towards the woman. He was wearing dress shoes that normally clicked when he walked, but San had long since mastered moving silently no matter what shoes he wore. It was all a trick of angles, placing less weight on the heels of his feet. 

San was now right behind the woman, who still had no idea and was jeering at Wooyoung, “Where’s your little boyfriend, huh? He leave you alone?” 

_I’m right here._ Knife in hand, San struck out. The woman’s body dropped to the ground, and San saw the shocked expression still frozen on her face. 

With nothing in between them now, Wooyoung grinned widely at him from across the alley, a glint in his eyes. 

“We need to get back to HQ. Hongjoong’s gonna wanna hear about this,” San said, lightly returning a smile.

Wooyoung pushed off from leaning against the wall and walked towards the main road, but he was clearly limping and San zeroed in on it. 

“You were shot.” 

“Just a graze, it’s nothing.” The smile he gave him was so easy and charming that other people would’ve accepted it, but San was too used to him hiding pain to let it slip. 

He narrowed his eyes. “Wooyoung.” 

“I’ll get it checked out later, alright?” He clearly wanted him to drop it. Fine. 

They made their way back out on the road, towards where they had parked the car, a block away from Han’s apartment building. Wooyoung stubbornly insisted on walking by himself, refusing the arm San had offered for him to lean on. Instead, they walked just close enough for their shoulders to brush, nothing more. 

They had reached the car when the gunfire started.

“This night just keeps getting better and better, huh!” Wooyoung yelled as he threw open the door on the passenger side and slid in, San doing the same on the other side. 

“I drive, you shoot.” 

Wooyoung reached into the backseat for the rifle he had hidden there in case of emergency. Even though he wasn’t a sniper, he was still an excellent marksman, and this rifle was one of his most prized possessions. He had spent hours holed up in the development lab with Mingi to customize it. San was pretty sure he slept with it like a teddy bear. 

Flooring the gas, San saw through the rearview mirror that the shots were coming from a man firing out of a rather flashy Ferrari, while San and Wooyoung were in a nondescript sedan with no plate.

San turned out onto a highway, and Wooyoung leaned out of the window and took aim, firing round after round at the Ferrari. They pulled out onto a mostly deserted stretch of road, which would at least make for little collateral damage. The man started firing again and San was forced to swerve, swearing under his breath. Their car was supposedly bulletproof, but it still rattled dramatically whenever a shot hit. 

Wooyoung’s back slammed against the door, but he quickly pulled himself up and reloaded his rifle. 

“Sorry!” San yelled out, the car squealing around a corner. 

The Ferrari missed the first turn, and instead took a parallel lane. The deafening _ratatat_ of gunfire filled San’s ears, and out of the corner of his eye he was aware of Wooyoung ducking down to avoid the man’s shots and then leaning out again to return his own rounds. 

A few of the man’s shots founds their mark in rapid succession, and the whole sedan violently lurched forward, throwing Wooyoung sideways and San forward. San’s cheek smashed against the steering wheel, and, yet again, he felt the sickly warmth of blood on his face. He was starting to think Han’s files weren’t worth all the trouble. They needed to take care of this. 

“Get ready!” San shouted over the gunshots. "Keep your eye on him!" 

The road was empty apart from them, so San wrenched the steering wheel to one side and made a precarious u-turn. Tires screeching, he lined them up so that Wooyoung would be directly facing the man shooting out the side of the Ferrari. He would be in the perfect position for one precious moment before the man could react and they lost that window. If Wooyoung took one even one second too long to aim, this could all go very wrong. But San knew what Wooyoung was capable of, and he trusted him. He slammed the gas down. One shot rang out, loud and clear, followed by a cry that came from the Ferrari. 

San sat back, out of breath. He hadn’t realized that his knuckles had gone white gripping the steering wheel. Wooyoung let out a whoop and laughed, sounding just slightly maniacal.

San gave a tired laugh and put his face in his hands. One of them came away crimson with blood. 

“Wait, let me see that.” With a little pout, Wooyoung leaned over the center console to inspect his cheek, fingers softly brushing his skin.

“You need to get that checked out,” he said. 

“Says the guy with a bullet wound on his leg,” San scoffed. 

“It’s a graze!” 

He gave him a look, and Wooyoung returned the look. 

“Fine!” San threw up his hands. "We’ll go to the infirmary together later.” He paused, then leaned his head back, groaning. “This mission is gonna be hell to write a report for.”

“Dibs not!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking with this! this was my first fic so i hope you enjoyed it? feedback and any comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for sticking with this! this was my first fic so i hope you enjoyed it? feedback and any comments are always appreciated!


End file.
